This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Some track assemblies may be relatively complex and/or may not provide sufficient functionality. Movement of some track assemblies may not be automatically limited.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of track assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.